


I Khan become what you want me to be

by Fangirls4Life



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch as Khan, Dominant Benedict Cumberbatch, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Not RPF, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4Life/pseuds/Fangirls4Life
Summary: You only know Ben as your loving, gentle boyfriend. That is until he gets a new role: Khan.A dark desire awakens.





	I Khan become what you want me to be

**Author's Note:**

> The first works posted by us have grown out of rps we did a while ago.  
> We would like to share what we created with more people and hope that someone out there enjoys them!

You still remember the day when he returned with the script and draft of his newest role, Khan.  
It was hard for you to imagine that the gentle man you know should be able to transform into this dark, towering character. You overheard him practicing his lines to himself for a while regularly in the evening, behind a closed door. His deep voice making your skin heat up.

One evening, he notices you and chuckles, calling you inside, so you enter hesitantly.

"I am sorry dear, I didn't mean to disturb you" you murmur guiltily.  
"It's okay, darling. Do you want to help me?"  
"Of course”, you say as you step closer.  
"Come here, sit opposite of me and check if I remember the words correctly"  
He hands you the script. You sit down and take the pieces of paper from him.

Then, he starts reciting his lines. You smile at him, listening intently at first.  
His voice growing deeper and deeper with each word that comes from his lips,  
getting hoarse and edgy, yet deep and smooth at the same time.  
But soon you have difficulties to concentrate on the words in front of your eyes.

He concentrates on his text, not noticing your attention drifting off at first even when your heartbeat increases slightly.  
After a while, he makes intentional mistakes, checking if you still pay attention.

Sunken into the deep rumble, you don't notice at first. Only listening to his voice. You start licking your lips more frequently. Sings of arousal all over your body, caused by seeing this normally so gentle man turn into a bad guy.

He falls silent after a while, looking at you with a grin. "Enjoying yourself?", he then growls in his deep voice.

Your head jerks up in surprise, blushing as he catches you. "Ehm yes, v-very good", you stammer awkwardly.

He chuckles, taking the script away from you again. "Thank you for the help. Interesting to see how I can affect ladies with my voice alone", he remarks.  
"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I wasn't that much of a help. And yes , your voice can be very affecting", you admit with a guilty smile.  
."No, it was okay. Do you want to retry the day after tomorrow? A prototype of my costume will arrive then", Ben asks.  
"Of, of course. If you still want me too", you stammer.  
He leans forward and gently kisses your cheek: "Naturally, I do. Why else should I ask? But leave me for a bit, okay? I still need to figure this part out." He positions himself in front of a mirror as if he wanted to practice a gesture.

"Yes, no problem darling", you say as you stand up, kissing him goodbye on the cheek once more before leaving.

Ben smiles then, even if only to himself.

The day afterwards, you hardly see him at all. After breakfast, he leaves for work and won't return until after you already went to bed again. On the promised day, you don't see him in the morning either. But during your day at work, you receive a text from him, asking you when you would be home. You reply, but he won't respond anymore afterwards. Now, it is early evening and you stand in front of the door to your flat. Opening it as usual and stepping inside, you hang your coat on a rack in the hallway. While putting your things away, you see his coat already hanging there.  
Expecting him to be in the living room, you open the door and enter."Hey darling I am ho...."  
You stop in your tracks upon entering the half darkened living room.

Ben sits there, mostly concealed by the darkness. His arms spread out on the back of the couch, his legs crossed.  
In the sparely lightened room, you can hardly make out his features so you ask him in confusion:  
"What are you doing here in the dark darling?"  
As he does not reply your fingers search for the light switch but before you can press it, he stops you: "Don't turn the light on", he commands,his voice almost roaring like thunder,  
You freeze in the middle of your movements,swallowing hard. But you lower your hand at his command.  
"Good", he praises you briefly."Now come here." Tapping his right foot in impatience. You furrow your brows: “What is the meaning of all this,dear?”, you ask while stepping closer.  
"You are in no position to ask questions, sweet-heart."

Your eyes are starting to adjust to the light, making out his skin tight clothes and the way his hair is combed backwards. A cold grin playing along the lines of his lips.  
You take him in slowly, when you see the shirt cling tightly to his chest, you have to rub your palms on your jeans, because they are beginning to sweat. You hear how he suppresses a satisfied chuckle.  
"That's your costume then? It's very nice " you press out nervously, licking your lips again.  
"What costume? Why should I even dress up?", he responds dryly.  
You look at him in confusion. But before you can further dwell on it, he reaches for you with a hand, placing it on your shoulder. Pulling you down, so that he can whisper into your ear: "Don't you recognize me anymore?" His voice raspy as he speaks the words.  
You have to shiver upon hearing his voice so close to your ear. "Ben?", you gasp, "Who else should you be?"

He grins, pushing you away again, carefully enough not to make you fall. "Not quite. Take another guess", he demands.

Looking up with widened eyes, you ask in a shaking voice: "K-Khan?" 

"Correct. You are really smart, are you not?", he mocks you, placing both feet onto the carpet. You can hear the loud stomp of his boots. "And now...", he begins. The words alone make you swallow hard.  
You grow more nervous, still not too sure what he is up to. Fumbling with the hem of your shirt, you ask : "W-what now?"

He snatches both of your hands, pulling you down without a word. Fiercely, he presses his lips on yours. Making you half lean above him.  
Taken aback you lean into the kiss, bracing yourself onto the arm of the sofa.  
Ben, no, Khan grins into the kiss and puts more aggression into it,starting to bite your lower lip.  
This has you moan softly.  
One of his hands sneaks around your back to pull you towards him, so that you sit in his lap.  
His piercing eyes focused on you the whole time.  
Unable to stand his gaze for too long,his normally gentle eyes boring into yours, you cast your eyes down.  
His tongue runs along the lines of your plumb lips, asking for entrance and as you grant it, he pushes in. You try fighting for dominance first, too, as you would usually do. But he overwhelms you, not accepting your resistance.

He presses up against you, holding you in place with just one arm. You submit to him, letting him do what he wants. He tangles his tongue with yours, exploring your mouth. His other hand running down along the line of your body. You instinctively press into his touch, wrapping your arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer.

He pulls away and distances his face from yours. "Enjoying yourself?", he asks.  
"Very much, yes?", you give back under your breath. Already leaning in to continue the kissing, only for him not to kiss you back as intensely as before.  
Instead, he places kisses on your cheeks, the frame of your face, your chin, the crook of your neck.  
There, he stays, kissing it up and down, before settling on a spot, kissing and sucking there, even biting down.  
You moan at that , throwing your head back and exposing your skin to his advances.  
His hands continue their journey across your body, one going up, one going lower on your back.  
The one on your back rests on one of your butt-cheeks, cupping it roughly. He leaves mark after mark on your neck, marking you as his property.

Bringing your hands up to his hair, stroking over it. He allows the touch, pulling away from your sensitive skin. The sight of the darker spots that become evident even in the dim light fuels his arousal. The other hand comes to the back of your head, grabbing down on it, drawing a surprised sound from you at the unusually rough gesture.  
With a low huff, he grins, pulling you away from him but still keeping you in his grasp. You look at him with rosy cheeks, blushing with arousal.  
He turns the both of you around with a not too graceful movement, pushing you down into the soft sofa. As he presses himself against you, you can feel the evidence of his hot arousal against you. Sealing your lips in another passionate, deep kiss which you answer all too eagerly.

Closing his eyes now, he sucks on your lower lip, rubbing himself against you intentionally.  
You moan as you feel his bulge grind against you. His hands run over your front again, having you press into his every touch. Soon, Khan rolls your shirt up.

"Be patient", he says and pulls away. Indicating your state of dress he growls: "Take it all off. You don't need any clothes tonight",the command followed by another passionate kiss.  
Pulling away a little he gives you enough space to undress. With fierce, burning eyes he follows your motions, watching you as you take off your clothes with shaking fingers.

You throw your shirt behind the sofa before opening your trousers and pushing them down too.  
He swallows, the weak light embracing your body. He runs his hands along your sides.  
"Leave the rest to me", he husks into your ear.

Kissing your shoulders roughly, he makes his way towards your bra, tugging on it with his teeth. Craving his hot lips you push your chest towards him.  
He goes further, placing his face in between your breasts. Trying to open it with his teeth and tongue alone, you can feel his hot breath on the skin there. In the mean-while, his hands start circling on your legs, pushing them apart.  
In a wave of arousal, you bite on your lower lip. Eventually, the bra snaps open, exposing your chest to him. Pushing towards you, he pulls the fabric off with a quick motion of his hands, his gaze filled with hunger.  
  
You slowly start rubbing your hands against his chest, feeling that it has become more muscular from recent training.  
He tenses his muscles for you, leaning in to kiss you again. One hand going down towards your private parts, rubbing against them with his fingers.  
"Mhhhh this feels good", you moan softly."You will make me feel even better now, understood?", he growls, his voice heavy with lust.  
"Yes.... Sir", you submit, looking at him with dark eyes.  
Shooting you a dark grin, he pulls away in order to sit down on the low glass-table in front of the sofa. Spreading his legs, he looks at you expectantly, his hard erection straining the already tight fabric of his trousers.  
  
You follow his movements, standing up from the sofa and kneeling down in front of him, you run your hands up and down his thighs.  
"You know what to do with this, don't you?"One of his hands brushing along your face, the other resting on the edge of the table.  
"And what if I refuse" you ask teasingly, a cheeky glint in your eyes, as your hands come to a rest close to his groin. Close but not yet touching it.  
At that he pushes your face forward, into his crotch, making you feel his heat.  
  
"I will make you and keep the gloves away,” he says in a low threatening voice.  
"God"you moan against him, panting lightly.  
"Don't let me wait. Or do you want to anger me?", he growls

"I don't know, maybe" you answer, but nevertheless you press your lips to his erection, mouthing him through the thin fabric of his trousers.  
"Heh. Cheeky woman", he mocks, tugging at your hair, only to lowly groan at the touch of your lips.  
  
You let your hands glide to his waistband, tugging at it in order to pull it down, wanting to free his straining erection.  
He eases back, supporting you a bit by lifting his hips. Taking his hot, hard cock into you hand you lean in, kissing the tip slowly, gently only once.  
The small touch alone has him moan: “ Ngggg”, one of his hands buries in your hair and massages the back of your head.  
You go on, flicking your tongue out over the head, before opening your mouth and taking him in.  
He swallows, waiting for you to take in more of him, watching you with dark eyes. But all you do is to swirl your tongue around the head slowly still not inching lower.  
Instead you cup his balls with one of your hands, kneading them gently.  
  
"Grrr... Go on", he hollers, applying pressure to your head, growing harder at your touch, pushing himself towards you.  
Oh so slowly you take in more and more of his hardness, inch by inch until he finally rests in your mouth.  
This has him throw back his head in pleasure, groaning loudly.  
  
And then you slowly make your way up again, pressing the flat of your tongue against the underside of his cock.  
He moans at it, showing you that he wants even more of you.  
So you repeat the action, your movements growing faster and faster.  
  
"Ah... Finally", he moans, staring down at you moving his hips against your motions.  
His strong reaction makes you smile around him and while one of his hands still caresses your head, the other is clawing down on the glass table.  
Bobbing your head up and down you moan around his hard one, making your throat vibrate slightly.  
His moans grow louder, while keeping his low voice  
  
"Good... This feels so good...", he groans, making you move faster with his hand.  
You let his cock slip from your lips, starting to use your hand instead, stroking it up and down in a twisting movement. Leaning in you bring your mouth to his balls, taking one in and rolling it around your tongue.

Still moaning, he can feel his stomach tense, getting closer at the way you handle him.  
He jerks you away abruptly at that. Getting up from the table he takes a step away, pointing and the clear, cold surface: "Bend over."  
You follow his order all to willingly, leaning your upper body over the table.  
  
"Good", your lover praises you as he rubs his strong hands along your back until he reaches the your panties. Leaving them on for the moment he reaches around you to rub his fingers along your cleft, discovering your more than evident wetness.  
You press yourself into his touch moaning wantonly.  
  
"Eager little thing. How adorable", he chuckles. Pressing against you through the wet fabric he lightly pinches your clit, rubbing and tugging at it.  
Drawing sounds of pleasure from you:"Ngggggggg oh god, yes please"  
  
You hear him chuckle lowly as he pulls his hand away and with a swift motion, he pulls your panties down, caressing your butt cheeks roughly.  
He leans forward and whispers into your ear:"You behaved very well until now. I will listen to you this once. Tell me, what do you want?"  
"Take me", you pant out.  
"Hmmm, what was that?", he growls.  
"I want you to fuck me."  
  
This has him chuckle again in a low, raspy tone: “Mhhh easy my sweet little darling, I think you aren't quiet ready yet.” At that he reaches for your groin, cupping your soft mound he starts rubbing it gently at first. His long fingers soon running through your cleft, again and again. Using your wetness to draw small circles around your already sensitive clit.  
  
“Ohhh nggg y...yes please” you moan softly. While is thumb is still rubbing your bud, his fingers travel lower again, starting to play with your entrance. Soon pushing in one finger, quickly followed by a second. He feels your insides, rubbing against your inner walls, crooking his fingers. You close your eyes in pleasure as he starts scissoring his fingers, wanting to prepare you for what is to come. As you get wetter and wetter he suddenly pulls his fingers out of you having you whimper in protest.  
“Tsk, tsk so greedy.” he scolds you playfully. You press your cheek against the cold glass of the table beneath you, your hot breath making it foggy.  
Taking himself into hand he rubs his hard flesh along the lips of your pussy teasingly, having you groan in frustration.  
  
“Now, repeat", he says, “What was it again that you wanted me to do and where do you want it?”  
"I don't care where, just fuck me already" you demand, slightly out of breath.  
  
He groans at your demand and you can hear his own lust as he pulls away, spreading your legs a bit further with his hands.  
“Well then, shall we begin?”, he husks as he pushes himself into you in one long go.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, yessssssssssssss" you almost cry.  
Leaning above you, you can feel his chest against your back, the fabric between you.  
He pulls out again, only to push back inside with a deep thrust.  
  
"Like this?", he groans next to your ear not holding back his own, low moans.  
"HARDER", you growl as you tug at the sleeves of his shirt in an attempt to get it off him.  
With a groan, he follows your plea, thrusting into you frantically.One of his hands searches for one of yours, holding onto it tightly  
"God, this feels so good", he moans while altering his rhythm between deeper and stronger thrusts.  
  
One hand in his tight grip you grab the edge of the table with the other one with so much force it makes your knuckles turn white.  
"Moan for me. Show me just how much you want me", he demands  
"Oh yessss, I want youuuuuuu", you moan. "I need you"  
Wordlessly, he pushes himself onto you, leaving no space between your heated bodies.

"That is my good, obedient girl", he groans, shifting his hips and thrusting with even more force, having your whole body shiver with lust and want.  
"And I need you. So bad", he groans back.  
  
You bite your lower lip hard, your teeth cutting into it.  
“Don't hold back your voice", he commands.  
"God, you're mine", he moans next to your ear.  
"Yours, all yours" you pant at that.  
  
At this he leans over you to bite down on your earlobe, sucking and licking it.  
You turn your head trying to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Allowing it he crushes his lips against yours kissing you heatedly.  
His movements grow faster and faster, loosing more and more control each time he thrusts into your welcoming heat,barely able to hold himself back from coming.  
  
"Oh god, please I am so fucking close", you moan.  
"Then come.. for me. I'm so close, too. And you feel so amazing"", he groans before kissing you again.  
Squeezing your eyes shut you let the waves of orgasm overtake you,crying out in joy: “ Ahhhh ohh nggg Khaaaaan, so gooood.”  
Feeling you come around him like this, makes him loose control, releasing himself into you with one last thrust, moaning your name again and again.  
  
You too, chant his name like in a prayer,alternating between his real name and Khan not sure which to use.  
He nearly collapses on top of you, but he pulls away, letting himself fall back on the sofa.  
"God, this was so amazing, dear", he gasps and you notice his usual, gentle voice.  
You still haven't moved from your position, pressing your face against the cold glass and panting heavily. Your whole body still shivering with the aftershocks of your orgasm.  
  
He gets up to help you again, picking you up and pressing a sweet kiss on your lips which you answer softly.  
While hugging you tight, he gets down onto the couch with you, pulling you close and against his broad chest.  
"Thank you" you murmur against this lips.  
"This was so wonderful... I should thank you..." he answers, caressing you lovingly all over. Kissing you again and again  
  
"That was so- so amazing, totally different", you pant out.  
"So you liked it?", he asks, pressing his forehead against yours.  
"Oh gosh I love how intimidating and demanding you can be", you say.  
  
"Actually I have imagined this since you took on the role" you admit blushing furiously and avoiding his gaze  
"I usually am not like this. Especially around you", he says, starting to embrace you.  
He takes your chin into one of his hands, making you face him. You look at him locking your eyes with his.  
"Hey, I know that. Do you think that I did not notice?", he groans,"And you were so gorgeous", he says, kissing you deeply  
  
"I just thought you could find it kinda childish you know? Or think that I am not happy in our relationship anymore"  
He blinks at you a bit at your confession."You can be honest with me, don't you know that?", he tells you. "If you desire something, tell me. I will be more than happy to fulfill it"  
  
"But I could not be more happy then I am with you. And I love you for who you are", you whisper as you nuzzle into him. "And even so this was really amazing, losing myself in one of my fantasies, I wouldn't trade you for the world darling."

 

"I wouldn't trade you, either. I was not sure how you would react and was scared that I could hurt you. And I love you, too. More than anything in this world", he says, his voice full of affection.  
"But now--" he silences himself and kisses you again, closing his eyes.  
  
You answer his kiss as you lean into him."For now i just want my cute and gentle Ben.” you make against his lips, “ and I am not that fragile you know. So I am sure my back will hurt a bit from this position tomorrow reminding me with every movement of what we did. "  
"And if you should happen to have some kind of fantasy just tell me ok?"  
"I will", he replies and cups your face with his hands, pulling you into another love-filled kiss  
Until he breaks away for air after a while.  
  
You lean your forehead against his again, breathing the same air.  
"We should go to bed. I have to get out of these clothes so i can really feel you, okay?", Ben whispers with a smile.  
You just nod as an answer and start to get up giving him room to move.  
He immediately starts to take the costume off, beginning with the coat which he leaves behind in the living-room before he takes your hand into his and pulls you up along him, guiding you to the bedroom.  
You follow him there, helping him to pull off the tight shirt.  
  
"Your costume really suits you. It emphasizes some of my favorite parts" you chuckle as you grab his butt playfully.  
"Thanks for the compliment...", he replies softly but laughs lightly when you touch him.  
"Well, I will wear these things more around home then if you like them so much", he jokes.  
"But I see the whole of my favorite in front of me". Whispering, he pulls you close again for another kiss.  
"I still prefer you in the nudes" you whisper against his ear and kiss him.  
  
Grinning, he then starts taking off his trousers which were already very loose. Until he stands in front of you completely without any clothes  
"You know you will have to restrain me at the premiere of the movie right? Or otherwise I will jump at the screen at your voice" you chuckle. "Hmm... I have other plans for that night. Like pulling you into a small room at the back and giving you as much of Khan as you want."  
"Oh yes?" you raise one of your eyebrows."I will come prepared then " you give back teasingly.  
  
"Good to know", Ben grins, pulling you along, onto the bed., drawing the covers back you climb in.  
Your skin now touches entirely and you feel his warm body against yours as he wraps himself around you  
You press yourself into his arms, having him sigh as he takes in your scent.  
"I love you", he repeats, closing his eyes and resting his head against yours  
You rest your head on his chest cuddling up to him.  
"I love you too" you mumble. His breath calms down as he cuddles back to you.  
  
"Pity your curls had to go" you say as you stroke his hair gently.  
"But I know you never really liked them anyway."  
"They will grow back if I need them for another role. And if you really like them that much, I will keep them for as long as possible."  
He presses his lips to your forehead in a last gentle kiss.  
  
"You know I like you in every way you will show up", you mumble sleepily, snuggling closer to him before closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
A content smile on your lips.  
"And I love you with every side you could show me", he mumbles, already half asleep but smiling too.


End file.
